Meraih bahagia
by Dil35t4
Summary: Naruto pemuda sederhana mendapat beasiswa disekolah terkenal dikonoha bertemu dengan gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, tapi tak berani mengunkapkan dia hanya mencoba mencintai tanpa meminta balasan karna dia merasa tak panntas untuk sang gadis,,,/aku ga pandai bikin sumary jadi silahkan baca aja
1. Chapter 1

Halo para pembaca,,,^_^ Ini cerita pertama aku semoga menghibur kalian,

Oke silahkan baca aja

 **Warning: ooc,gaje,typo**

 **Disclaimer: naruto dan kawan² milik Masashi Kishimoto  
**

 **Pairing: naruino  
**

 **dinilai: T**

 **Meraih bahagia**

Pagi hari yang cerah untuk memulai aktifitas hari ini, mentari bersinar cerah seolah-olah memberi semangat, langit biru nan cerah burung burung kecil beterbangan, para penduduk mulai sibuk beraktifitas, dipasar para pedagang mulai sibuk menjajakan dagangannya, pasar begitu ramai ada yang menawar,bertransaksi jual beli dagangan, mari kita tinggal kan keramaian Ini kita liahat tokoh utama cerita ini

.

.

.

Di kota Konoha begitu banyak gedung tinggi, ada restoran, supermarket, dll, dipersimpangan jalan mobil mobil jalan berlalu lala lalang, ditrotoar para pejalan kaki berjala ada dua siswa yang memakai seragam sma yang satu ramput pirang cerah bak mentari dengan gaya dibiarkan berantakan terkesan anak berandalan tapi tak mengurangi ketampannya hidung mancung,.bulu mata lentik mata biru yang begitu mempesona bagaikan langit, badan tinggi tegap dan terlihat kekar, dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan temannya rambut jabrik warna coklat dan ada tanda segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya perawakan tak kalah menawan, kedua berjalan kaki menju sekolah sambil bersendau gurau, sesekali terdengan tawa dari keduanya entah menbicarakan apa hanya mereka dan tuhan yang tau, tak terasa keduanya telah sampai didepan genbang Konoha highschol, mereka menyapa penjaga gerbang sekolah, "ohayo Izuma_san" sambil tersenyum ramah

Izuma kritik salam mereka dengan senyum dibibirnya "ohayo Naruto_ kun Kiba_kun" murid mulai berjalan menuju kelas masing masing, naruto dan kiba berjalan menuju kelas bersama karna mereka satu kelas sampai dikelas 3 b, Sreek pintu bergeser naruto berjalan menuju bangku paling belakan dekat jendela duduk sambil melihat keluar jendela mentap langit sambil melamun memikirkan apa orang tuanya masih hidup atau tidak karna sedari kecil dia sudah tinggal dipanti asuhan yang dikelola oleh Mito Uzumaki serta sepupunya Iruka (marganya lupa) beserta sang istri Ayame, naruto selalu menolak jika akan ada yang mengadopsinya, karna dia tak mau berpisah dengan mereka yang sudah memberinya kasih sayang keluarga, saat dia kelas 1 sma dia mulai pindah dari panti karna dia tak mau merepotkan mereka lagi, beruntung dia punya ota yang Cerda sampai dapat beasiswa disekolah elit di Konoha, "Ino ,,! pangilan keras Sakura siswi surai merah jambu pada sahabatnya mengembalikan Naruto dari lamunannya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan lebih tepatnya kebangku ketiga dari depan seorang siswi bersurai pirang pucat sedang membaca entah apa Naruto tak tau diadalah wanita yang selama ini dicntainya,

.

.

.

Ino sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil melihat lihat majalah feshion yang baru dibeli sambil menunggu jam pelajaran mendengar namanya dipanggil Ino mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, Ino mendengus kecil mendengar sahabat sejak kecilnya memangil dengan keras membuat perhatian sesisi kelas aja, Sakura Haruno siswi bersurai merah muda berjalan menuju bangku Ino ya kebetulan satu bangku denganya, Sakura duduk disamping Ino, " hei,,! Jidat bisakah kau memanggil tanpa teriak, **ohayo** jidat" ujar Ino sambil memberi penekanan

Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk dan membalas salam Ino " ohayo pig"

Ino melempar pertanya pada Sakura "ada apa ? hingga kau sampai heboh begitu"

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan senyum malu malu dan rona merah menjar dipipinya "nanti Sasuke_kun mengajak ku pelang bersa Ino"

"Kyaa,,, selamat saki akhirnya penantian mu tidak sia sia Saki" uja Ino dengan senyum tulus pasalnya dia tau sahabat merah mudanya ini sudah lama naksir sejak pertama bertemu disekolah ya pertemuan tanpa sengaja dia menabrak Sasuke saat dia sedang dikejar dirinya

"Makasi Ino, ya ampun Ino aku merasa sangat berdebar Ino saat Sasuke_kun datang menghampiri ku dan tiba tiba menyapa ku lalu dia mengajak ku pulang bersama Ino"ujar Sakura masih dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya ingatannya kembali saat di baru saja masuk kedalam area sekola diberjalan menuju kelas dalam perjalan menju tangga lantai dua disana ada pujaan hatinya sedang bersandar ditmbok kedua tangannya dimasukan di saku jelana sambil memjam kan mata dan handset terpasa ng ditelinganya terlihat cool dan tampan, disana ada juga kedua sahabat Sasuke, Sikamaru Nara pria bertampang malas bermata kuaci rambut diikat tinggi seperti nanas , b berdiri disamping kanan Sasuke disebelah kirinya ada Neji Hyuuga pria bersurai coklat panjang yang diikat ujungnya, ah ya mereka mendapat julukan pangeran sekolah mereka juga anak dari orang tua yang terpandang Sasuke Uchiha anak dari pengusaha terkenal Uchiha grup yang bergerak dibidan properti yang suda membuka cabang dimana, Sikamaru Nara anak dari Sikaku Nara kepala kepolisian di konoha (pangkat tertinggi dikepolisian apa ya aku tak tau) yang terkenal acap kali masuk berita ditelevisi, Neji Hyuuga keponakan dari Hiashi Hyuuga pemilik perusahaan farmasi terbesar dikonoha Neji anak dari adik Hiashi yang meninggal karna kecelakaan mobil bersama sang istri dan Neji selamat dari kecelakan maut dan diangkat menjadi anaknya,

Sasuke membuka mata onyx tajamnya saat Neji menyentuh bahunya,dengan wajah datarnya dan mata onyx tajamnya menoleh kepalanya kearah Neji tapi sang pelaku menghadap kedepan Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangannya yap disana ada siswi merah muda yang dari tadi ditunggu sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya atu lebih tapatnya menuju tangga, dengan wajah datar kedutangannya disaku diberjalan meniju Sakura meninggal kan kedu sahabatnya dan para fans gril yang mendesah kecewa, Sasuke berhenti didepan Sakura dengan pandangan datar tapi lembut dari pancarn matanya sedang Sakura sendiri sedang mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya ya berdetak kencang dan berdo'a semoga sang pujaan hati mendengar suara debar jantungnya yang bertalu talu, "ohayo" sapa Sasuke dengan suara datarnya tapi terdengan seperti melodi indah di telinga Sakura

"ohayo Sasuke _kun".jawab Sakura dengan gugup dan rona merah dikedua pipinya

Sasuke melenpar pertanyaan ke Sakura masuh dengan gaya coolnya yang membuat para fansnya menjerit " Sakura apa kau mau? pulang bersama ku"

"Mau Sasuke_kun " jawabnya dengan malu malu

"baiklah nanti aku tunggu diparkiran, ohya mana hp mu?" tanyanya

"ha'i, untuk apa Sasuke_kun (tanya Sakura sambil mengambil hp didalam tas) ini"

Sasuke mengambil hp di tangan Sakura lalu mengetik no dan memangilnya lalu menyerahkan kembali "simpan ini no ku aku sudah menyimpan no mu dihp ku" sambil memasukan hpnya kedalam Saku

"ha'i, kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu jaa" ujarnya dan melanjutkan perjal ad nan menuju kelas

"Ki"

"aki"

"Saki'

"SAKURA,!" panggil Ino dengan keras karena kesal dipanggil tak menyahut dan asik deng adngan lamunannya

pangigilan keras Ino meyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya "hey,! bisa kah memangil biasa saja" ujarnya kesal bagaimana tidak sedang mengigat peristiwa bersejarah menuru Sakura sih -_-! diteriaki tepat ditelinganya

bibir peach Ino pun manyun "habis dari tadi sudah kupangil berkali kali tapi tak menyahut ya teriaki saja" dengan watados ^_^ "apa sih yang kau lamuin sampai segitunya"tanya Ino sambil berpose memegan dagu dengan telujuknya yang membuat terkesan imut dengan kernyitan didahinya "ah!(pekik nya dengan wajah sumringah dengan disertai senyum jail) kau pasti sedang memikirkan pangeran es ya" dengan mengerakan salah satu alisnya naik turun sedangkan ya digoda wajah sudah semerah tomot

"apa sih yang kau ucapkan (jawab dengan wajah merah dan salah tinkah karna sahabatnya menebak dengan tepat) aku tidak mikirkan dia" sangkalnya tapi wajah yang memerah tak bisa bohong -_-! sudahlah Sakura ga usah menyangkal

Ino terkikik geli meliha sahabatnya yang salah tingkah dengan wajah merah sunguh hiburan tersendiri merasa diri tertawa kan oleh sahabat sakura melempar tatapan tajam tapi jutru mengudang tawa renyah Ino

.

.

Naruto menatap Ino dengan pandangan penuh kasih disana wanita yang dicintai tertawa bahagia karna berhasil mengoda teman merah mudanya terbukti dari sikap salah tingkahnya dan wajahnya yang memerah hati menghagat setiap kali mendengan suara tawanya Naruto terus memperhatikan .Ino yang memulai berbincang dengan Sakura ya berbagai maca ekspresi diperlihatkan diwajah ayunya bahkan ada rona tipis higap dipipi saat melihat senyum tulus terpatri diwajah ayunya,

.

.

Ino sudah berhenti tertawa Sakura juga sudah biasa lagi wajah mereka kini sedang asyik mengobrol diselingi kikik kan kecil dari keduanya yang entah membicara kan apa hanya mereka yang tau, Sakura merasa sejak tadi seperti ada yang memperhatikan mereka pun mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas dan ternyata benar ada salah satu siswa yang sedang memperhatikannya atau lebih tepatnya kearah sahabatnya sejenak mata merka bertemu namun Naruto mengalihkan pandangan lebih dahulu, Ino yang mersa ceritanta ditanggapi sahabatnya pun menowel Sakura yang seperti mencari seseorang lihat mata kemana mana ia menatap Sakura yang seperti melihat sesuatu lalu menowel demi mendapatkan parhatia Sakura "apa sih yang kau cari saki sampe mengabakan ku" dengan wajah cemberut gimana ga kesal kalau yang diajak bicara tak mendengar kan dan mengapaikan

"maaf, dari tadi aku merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikan kita makanya melihat sekeliling" jawabnya Sakura pun memasang muka cerah dan Ino sepertinya punya firat buruk liah binar mata hijau Sakura yang menampilkan binar jail "hei ( dengan suara yang yang menjengkelkan terdengar menurut Ino ) kau tau apa yang kutemukan" dengan senyum jail

"apa" jawaban malas tanpa minat dari Ino

"kau tau siswa yang duduk dibangku paling belakang yang pendiam dan berambut pirang creah itu Ino? dia dari tadi memperhati kan mu loh"kata Sakura (oya catatan Naruto kalau disekolah pendiam karna dia muak dengan murid² yang ada disini yang memandangnya dengan sebelah mata karna dirinya murid beasiswa ya walau tak semua sih dan Naruto akan ramah pada orang yang benar² tulus seperti kiba juga Sasuke dan kedua sahabatnya mereka berteman meski beda kelas terkadang mereka berkumpul diatap atau dikantin)

"Oh maksudmu naruto terus kenapa" jawab Ino acuh

"ayo lah pig kenapa tangapan mu acuh sekali sih dia kan lumayan tampan terus cerda badan tinggi dan trrlihat kekar mungkin kau bisa mencoba dengannya Ino"ujar Sakura panjang lebar mempromosikan Naruto pada sahabatnya

"sudah lah Sakura jagan membahas ini"jawab ino

"tapi mau sampapai kapan kau akan terus terperangkap pada cinta masa lalu mu Ino dia su_sakura belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapan suara Ino mengitrupsinya

" **aku tau Sakura tapi rasa ini tak bisa aku hilangkan begitu saja q** sudah **mencoba berulangkali mencoba tapi hasil nya aku justru menyakiti perasa orang lain" ujar** ino dengan lirih sorot mata menunjukan kesedihan jika mengingat seorang yang tertuli dihatinya "sudahlah jagan bahas masalah ini lagi"

"Maaf (ucapnya penuh sesal saat melihat pancaran kesedihan diwajah ini) oke aku tidak akan membahas ini lagi tapi kau harus ingat Ino jalan mu panjang kau harus maju jangan seperti air yang terperangkap dalam botol yang mengapun disungai" ujarnya sambil memeluk sahabatnya untuk mengurangi kesedihannya dia juga merutuk dalam hati karna kelepasan dan membuat Ino bersedih

.

.

Naruto sejenak mengalihkan pendangannya keluar jendela dan merutuk dalam hati karna ketahuan Sakura sedang memperhatikan Ino mau taruh dimana mukanya nanti-_- setelah beberapa saat dia kembali melihat kedepan dan melihat Ino dan Sakura seperti sedang beradu argumen terlihat dari suasanya yang tengang lalu Ino berujar entah apa namun ata memancarkan kesedihan Naruto yang melihat itu jantung merasa seperti diremas sakit dan juga kesal karna tabisa menghibur sang pujanan hati, 'jangan menampilkan kesedihanmu Ino hati sakit karna tak bisa membebaskan mu dari kesedihan dan tak bisa apa untuk mu' ujar Naruto dalam hati, Sakura menapilkan wajah sesal lalu memeluk Ino sambil mengusap punggungnya sambil berbicara entah apa Naruto memperhatikan dalam diam karna asyik memperhatikan Ino dan Sakura tak sadar bell telah berbunyi sampai pintu kelas terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya masuk lah guru Asuma kebetulan mata pelajaran pertama adalah matematika sang guru berjalan menuju meja guru menaru buka lalu menyapa murid² "ohayo" para murid menjawab serempak "ohayo sensei" "baiklah mari kita mulai pelajaran buka buku halaman 156 (-_-!asal aja lah) kerjakan " para murid pun mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh senseinya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END.

Yosh akhirnya selesai cape ngetik tulisan banyak gini pake hp jadi maaf kalau bangak typo dan gaje ide pasaran dan mengkin membosankan aku nulis ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi kalau kalian ingin cerita ini dilanjut jagan lupa tinggalin jejak ya kritik dan saran karna aku masih kurang pengalaman menulis dan mohon bimbingannya,,,,^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : 2

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumary : Naruto pemuda sederhana yang mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah terkenal dikonoha dan dibertemu dengan gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, tapi karna merasa pantas untuk sang gadis Naruto lebih memilih memendam cintanya akan dia bisa mendapatkan sang gadis atau tidak... emm baca aja deh**

 **Warning: ooc,gaje,typo, tulisan kadang ilang, alur cerita berantakan ide pasaran**

 **Disclaimer: naruto dan kawan² milik Masashi kishimoto aku cuma pinjam ^_^**

 **Rated:** **T**

 **Pair : NaruIno**

 **" Berbicara "**

 **' berbicara dalam hati '**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meraih bahagia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu istirahat tiba para pelajar mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengistirahatkan otak sejenak sebelum memulai pelajaran selanjutnya ada yang memilih main basket dilapang, dan ada berapa siswa/siswi yang menonton untuk hibura ada yang menetap dikelas entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan hanya mereka yang tau dan sebagian pergi kekanti untuk mengisi perut atau sekedar minum sambil berkumpul dengan teman teman

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam kelas 3 B para murid mulai berhamburan keluar saat bel istirahat terdengar Ino dan Sakura sedang memasukan buku dan alat tulis kedalam tas, ada dua siswi yang datang menghampiri meraka, (siswi bersurai coklat cepol dua, iris mata coklat dia termasuk gadis tomboy pandai beladiri bernama Tenten, siswi yang satunya bersurai indigo lurus panjang sepinggang yang dibiarkan tergerai, mata amesthy iris lavender, lemah lembut ramah tapi karna dia gadis pemalu jadi cenderung diam terkadang bicara gagap apa bila sedang gugup Hinata hyuuga namanya dia adik sepupu Neji hyuuga), Tenten duduk dikursi depan bangku Sakura, dan menghadap Ino dan Sakura yang sudah selesai membereskan alat belajar masing, Hinata berdiri disamping Tenten menghadap Sakura dan Ino " ne, Sakura_chan Ino_chan kalian mau ikut kami kekantin tidak" tanya Tenten

"ha'i, aku ikut" jawab sakura dengan senyum terpasang dibibir sambil berdiri

"kalian duluan saja aku mau ke toilet dulu, nanti aku menyusul kalian" jawab Ino dengan senyum terpasang dibir sambil berdiri, mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin dipersimpang Ino berjalan lurus sambil melmbaikan tangan pada teman temannya yang berbelok menuju kantin,

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam kelas 3 B para murid mulai berhamburan keluar saat bel istirah berbunyi Naruto masih duduk sambil membereskan alat belajarnya mata sesekali melirik Ino, "Naruto meu kekantin tidak" tanya kiba tiba tiba, Naruto yang tak menyadari kedatangan kiba pun terlonjak kaget samar ada rona pink higgap dipipinya karna ketahuan sedang melihat Ino, sedangka kiba swetdrop -_-! 'keasikan melihat Ino yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman²nya sampai tak menyadari kehadira ku' batin kiba,

"Hey bisakah jagan tiba tiba muncul seperti hantu" jawab naruto aga keras karna kesal juga untuk menutupi rasa malunya

"siapa yang muncul tiba tiba kau saja yang asik melihat para gadis didepan"protes kiba karna dibilang hantu

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kiba pun salah tingkah "tumben tak mengajak hime_chan mu, apa kalian bertengkar" jawab Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus menggoda sahabatnya, lihat samar samar terlihat rona merah dipipinya Naruto pun tergelak,

"ck,! (Kiba mendecit )kau selalu saja mengalihkan pembicara jika aku menyingung gadis incaranan mu,"jawab kiba "iya dia sedang kesal karna semalam aku lupa mengabari untuk membatalkan janji kencan kami, karna urusan mendadak" lanjut Kiba sambil menatap kedepan meliahat sang hime berjalan keluar kelas bersama teman temannya,

Naruto menganguk mengerti atas ucapan sahabatnya "memang kau kemana kencan degan gadis lain " jawab naruto asal

"sialan kau aku ini cowok setia tau" jawab kiba sambil menjitak kepala duren naruto "semalam aku disuruh mengantar kas-san setelah mendapat telefon dari kakashi-nii (aka suami Hana Inuzuka/Hatake lebih tepatnya) kerumah sakit karena Hana-nee terjatuh dikamar mandi semalam dan harus dicesar untuk melahirkan untuk keselamat ibu dan bayinya,karna kas-san panik aku juga panik sampai lupa memberi kabar" lanjutnya wajah kiba yang tadinya kusut berubah cerah karna ingat keponakannya yang lahir dengan selamat meski lahir prematur,

Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan kiba, lslu menganguk mengerti "coba kau bicara atau telfon, dan luruskan kesalah pahaman ini Kiba" nasihat Naruto

"sudah ku coba menelon tapi hpnya tidak aktif dari semalam kucoba berbicara tadi sebelum masuk tapi di menghidar" jawabnya Kiba lesu

"Oh, beri dia waktu sebentar atau nanti sore kamu kerumahnya sambil bawa coklat atau keu atau puding sebagai permintaan maaf" saran naruto sambil mengelus dagu

seketika wajah Kiba langsung sumringah mendengar ide Naruto yang menurutnnya cemerlang "ah, kau memang sahabat yang paling mengerti dan bisa diandalkan" seru kiba sambil memeluk Naruto penuh haru ( -_-! padahal belum tentu berhasil)

"Hey lepaskan pelukan mu (seru Naruto sambil mencoba mepaskan pelukan Kiba, sedangkan ada beberapa murid yang masih dikelas swetdrop -_-! melihat tingkah absrud mereka) itulah gunanya teman, tapi jangan lupa traktir ramen ya? " lanjut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya setelah berhasil lepas dari pelukan Kiba

Kiba mengacunglan jemponl pada naruto dengan senyum sumringah setelah dapat saran dari naruto, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan merela pun berjanlan keluar kelas menuju kantin

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga,,, terima kasih yang udah sempetin waktu kalian untuk baca fic aku yang gaje ini,,, jangan lupa riview dikotak bawah ya,,,^_^ sampai jumpa dichap depan ya,,,**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter : 3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumary : Naruto pemuda sederhana yang mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah terkenal dikonoha dan dibertemu dengan gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, tapi karna merasa pantas untuk sang gadis Naruto lebih memilih memendam cintanya akan dia bisa mendapatkan sang gadis atau tidak... emm baca aja deh**

Warning: **ooc,gaje,typo, tulisan kadang ilang, alur cerita berantakan ide pasaran**

 **Disclaimer: naruto dan kawan² milik Masashi kishimoto aku cuma pinjam ^_^**

 **Rated:** **T**

 **Pair : NaruIno**

 **"** berbicara "

 **' berbicara dalam hati '**

 **" berbicara lewat hp "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meraih bahagia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diatap sekolah saat jam istirahat ada tiga siswa yang sedang bersantai disana sembari menunggu waktu istirahat usai, siswa berambut nanas sedang tiduran dibangku yang kebetuian disediakan diatap sambil memejamkan matanya entah tidur beneran atau sekedar menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa terasa sejuk bikin ngantuk ( hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau), lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang diikat sedikit ujungnya sedang membaca buku entah buku apa sambil duduk dikursi lainnya disampingnya ada siswa berambut nyentrik seperti pantat ayam sedang mendengarkan musik dengan handset terpasang ditelinganya, yap mereka adalah Sasuke cs sedang berkumpul menikmati semilir angin diatap dan untuk menghindari para fans gril mereka

Drrtt merasakan getar hp Sasuke lantas mengambil hp disakunya melihat pesan masuk dari seseorang

From: Dobe

 **"kami mau kekantin"**

 **"..."**

From: Dobe

 **"apa disana juga ada ramen"**

 **"..."**

From: Dobe

 **"Hei, jangan bicara sembarang buktinya aku sehat² saja lagi pula ramen makan paling enak tau"**

 **"..."**

From:Dobe

 **"Tck,! dasar teme menyebalkan apa tidak ada kata lain selain kata² sialan mu, baik lah kami akan kesana"**

 **"..."**

segaris senyum tipis nyaris tak terlihat pasang diwaja datarnya, membaca sms seseorang yang disebut dobe lalu memasukan kembali hpnya kedalam saku,

"dari siapa Sas ? dari tadi kamu terlihat asik dengan hp mu, apa kau baru saja mendapt sms dari nona pinkimu itu" tanya neji pada Sasuke

pasalnya saat Neji sedang memakan bento yang tadi mereka beli dan beberapa makanan ringan, mata tanpa sengaja melihat senyum tipis terpasang dibibir Sasuke,

"Hn" jawaban andalanya Sasuke sedang kan Neji hanya mendengus kecil mendegarnya

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Kiba berjalan keluar kelas hendak menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut yang berbunyi minta diisi

Drrtt... merasakan getar hp disaku Naruto mengambil dan memlihat ada pesan masuk dari seseorang

From: Teme

 **"kau dimana kami sedang diatap"**

 **"..."**

From: Teme

 **"disini banyak makan dobe"**

 **"..."**

From: Teme

 **"untuk apa beli makan berlemak dan tidak sehat"**

 **"..."**

From: Teme

 **"Hn, kesini kita makan bersama"**

 **"..."**

From: Teme

 **"Hn"**

"dasar teme menebalkan apa tidak ada kamus lain apa?" omel Naruto saat membaca sms terakhir dari sasuke

"sms dari siapa naru" tanya Kiba pada naruto

Kiba heran saat mendengar sahabatnya misu² tidak jelas setelah bersmsan ria entah dari siapa Kiba tak tau makanya bertanya

"Oh, ini dari Sasuke, dimenyuruh kita keatap mereka sedang berkumpul dan menunggu untuk makan bersama, kau kesana dulu saja aku mau kekantin mau beli ramen dulu" jelas Naruto pada Kiba sambil jalan beriringan

"aku juga mau beli bento dulu dikantin"ucap Kiba

"tadi Sasuke bilang disana sudah ada banyak makan tapi tidak ada ramen makanya aku mau beli dulu kekantin" jawab Naruto

"ah bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membeli ramen kekantin kamu duluan saja lagi pula aku kan sudah janji mau Menatraktir mu" usul Kiba pada naruto

(padahal modus mau lihat hime_ channya -_-!) Naruto ya mengerti maksud Kiba pun hanya mengangukkan kepalanya, mereka berjalan berpisah dipertigaan naruto lurus menuju keatap Kiba berbelok menuju kantin

.

.

.

.

.

Dikantin sekolah, jam istirahat banyak siswa/siswi datang kekanting untuk menghisi pertut atau hanya sekedar kumpul dan ngobrol disana, seperti tiga siswi yang terkenal cantik dan juga anak dari orang kaya tapi tak sombong hingga tak sedikit siswa konoha highscol yang menyukainya, mereka adalah Sakura Harono, Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga sebenernya genk mereka belum kumpul semua sih Ino Yamanaka, Shion miko gaya rambut rambut seperti Hinata berponi lalu panjang rambut sepinggang yang membedakan warna surainya pirang pucat dan diikat ujung surainya, Karin Uzumaki wanita bersurai merah berkaca mata bermata merah (catatan disini Karin ga ada hubungan saudara apa pun dengan naruto meski mempunyai marga yang sama), Sakura dan Tenten duduk berdampingan menghadap kejendela Hinata duduk dibangku depan Sakura dan Tenten,

"ano Shion_chan dan Karin_chan kemana ko tidak terlihat" tanya Hinata pada Sakura dan Tenten, karna dari tadi tidak melihat kedua temanya

"Shion tidak masuk karna ikut orang tuanya ke Iwa untuk menengok neneknya katanya masuk rumah sakit, semalam dia menghubungi ku kalau Karin mungkin sedang bersama Jugo paling sentar lagi dia datang" jelas Sakura setelah menelan makanannya

"memang Shion tidak mengabari mu Hinata semalam dia juga memberitahu ku"tanya Tenten pada Hinata lalu memasukan kembali makan kemulutnya

"a_ano,,, eto emm,, se_semal_am hp ku mati, aku jadi tidak tau" menjawab pertanyaan Tenten dengan gugup

kedua mata Sakura dan Tenten menyipit dengan pandangan menyelidi memandang seolah olah bisa membaca ada apa dengan Hinata, sedangkan yang dipandang semakin gugup karna merasa terintimigasi pandangan oleh kedua temannya, lihat kebiasa menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan jari telunjuknya, Hinata seperti bocah yang sedang diomeli ibunya, suda kebisaan jika sedang menyembunyikan sesewatu, Sakura dan Tenten saling menatap seolah olah berbicara lewat mata, lalu mengangukan kepalanya

"ne, sebenernya hpnya mati atau dimati **Hime "** tanya Tenten pada Hinata diakhiri dengan penekanan,

"ah apa jangan² kau sedang bertengkar dengan sipuppy ya **Hime** "celetuk Sakura mencoba mengorek informasi "dan jangan coba bohong karna akan tau kalau kamu sedang berbohong Hinata" lanjut Sakura sebelum Hinata menjawab pertanyaan mereka

Hinata mendengus dan menghela nafas "hah" ' _kenapa sulit sekali sih menyembunyikan sesewatu dari mereka' ucap Hinata dalam hati_

"oke semalam hpnya memang sengaja aku matikan, karna aku sedang kesal dengannya" jawab Hinata setelah mengela nafas,

dan menjawab dengan jujur karna Hinata paham betul kalau kedua temannya sudah memanggil dengan sebutan **Hime** itu artinya tak boleh ada kebohongan atau pun menyembunyikan masalah mereka masing² karna menurut mereka buat apa kita mempunyai teman jika kita tak bisa membantu atau menghibur temannya yang sedang ada dalam masalah, bagi mereka teman bukan hanya ada untuk disaat senangnya saja, saat susah pun mereka ingin ada untuk yang lain minimal mendengarkan keluh keshnya dan memberi saran atau pun membantu kalau bisa,

"Oh memang dia berbuat apa? sampai kau mematikan hp mu" tanya Tenten pada Hinata

"kemaren siang dia membuat janji katanya mau mengajakku kencan jam 7malam dan aku sudah bersiap siap sejak jam 6 dan menolak makan malam bersama keluarga karna rencananya mau makan diluar sama dia, tapi ditunggu sampai jam sepulu tak terlihat batang hidungnya berulang kali ku telefon tak diangkat sms pun tak dibalas akhirnya karna kesal aku melaskan batrenya saja" curhat hinata pada Sakura dan Tenten

mereka pun menangukkan kepala tanda mengerti saat mereka hendak melemparkan pertanyaan pada Hinata, mereka mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinga, mereka pun menenggok keasal suara yap disana siswa bersurai coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya sedang memesan makanan yang tadi sedang dibicarakan, mereka pun menghadap Hinata lagi,

"bibi pesan ramen jumbo sepcial satu" suara Kiba agak keras

.

.

.

 **kiba pov on**

aku berjalan menuju kantin untuk membeli ramen buat naruto yang ada hanya dua kali dalam seminggu, semoga saja Hinata masih disana dan belum kehabisan ramennya, karna sebenernya aku membeli ramen untuk sahabatku hanya alasan agar kekantin, karna aku ingin meluruskan kesalah pahaman ku dengannya, akhirnya sampai juga, gotcha, Hinata menggobrol dengan kedua temannya

"bibi pesan ramen jumbo special satu" seruku agak keras untuk menaik perhatian Hinata yaa,,h cuma kedua temannya yang menengok, setelah memesan ramen aku berjalan menuju tempat Hinata,

"Hi_ belum selesai aku memanggil namanya dia sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu

"Sakura_chan Tenten_chan aku mau ketoilet dulu" ucap Hinata yang sudah berdiri hendak pergi kucoba meraih tangannya malah ditepis olehnya

 **Kiba pov of**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

setelah memesan ramen Kiba berjalan menuju tempat Hinata dan teman²nya berkumpul setelah sampai disamping meja mereka kiba mencoba untuk berbicara pada Hinata

"Hi_ sapaan Kiba belum selesai Hinata sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu

"Sakura_chan Tenten_chan aku mau ketoilet dulu" bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tapi tangan Kiba mencoba meraih tangannya namun "plak" Hinata menepis tangan Kiba dan berlalu pergi,

Kiba hanya bisa melihat kepergian Hinata dengan pandangan sedih, lalu duduk dibangku yang tadi diduduki Hinata lalu meminum minum Hinata tanpa permisi dan mengabaikan delikan kesal dari Sakura dan Tenten, Kiba merasa frustasi karna pacarnya menolak untuk berbicara denganya, hpnya juga belum bisa dihubungi, Kiba duduk dengan wajah kusut lalu mengacak rambut sendiri,

.

.

.

Sakura dan Tenten hanya bisa melihat tingka laku sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar didepannya, Hinata berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan Kiba, melihat wajah kusut Kiba sambil mengacak rambutnya karna frustasi pun merasa iba, panggilan dariTenten mengalihkan perhatian Kiba

"Kiba,!" panggil Tenten Kiba merasa dipanggil pun melihat kearah Tenten dan Sakura,

"apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Hinata" tanya Sakura pura² tak tau tentang masalah keduanya karna menurutnya ga adil jika hanya mendengar dari satu pihak saja

Kiba pun menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura dan Tenten dari A sampai Z tanpa dikurangi atau pun ditambah persis seperti saat dia menjelas kan pada Naruto, merka pun mengganguk mengerti duduk permasalahan keduanya

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain Hinata berjalan hendak ketoilet, tapi berhenti ditempat saat matanya melihat posisi Ino seperti berpelukan dengan Naruto tangan kekar Naruto berada dipinggang ramping Ino dan tangan Ino berpegangan dipungung lebar nan kokoh Naruto sambil bertatapan tanpa menghiraukan disekitar mereka (Dunia serasa milik berdua yang lain ngontrak -_-! )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tanks to : 74kriodan , krisskun12pb ,** Guest 1, Guest 2, Zzz

.

.

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga,,, terima kasih yang udah sempetin waktu kalian untuk baca fic aku yang gaje ini,,,kritik dan saran jangan sungkan,,, jangan lupa riview dikotak bawah ya,,,^_^ sampai jumpa dichap depan ya,,,**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter : 4

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumary : Naruto pemuda sederhana yang mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah terkenal dikonoha dan dibertemu dengan gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, tapi karna merasa pantas untuk sang gadis Naruto lebih memilih memendam cintanya akan dia bisa mendapatkan sang gadis atau tidak... emm baca aja deh**

Warning: **ooc,gaje,typo, tulisan kadang ilang, alur cerita berantakan ide pasaran**

 **Disclaimer: naruto dan kawan² milik Masashi kishimoto aku cuma pinjam ^_^**

 **Rated:** **T**

 **Pair : NaruIno**

 **"** berbicara "

 **' berbicara dalam hati '**

 **" berbicara lewat hp "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meraih Bahagia**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Ditempat lain Hinata berjalan hendak ketoilet, tapi berhenti ditempat saat matanya melihat posisi Ino seperti berpelukan dengan Naruto tangan kekar Naruto berada dipinggang ramping Ino dan tangan Ino berpegangan dipungung lebar nan kokoh Naruto sambil bertatapan tanpa menghiraukan disekitar mereka (Dunia serasa milik berdua yang lain ngontrak -_-! ) Hinata mengambil ponselnya lalu memotret Ino lalu melengang pergi dengan pipi memerah

.

.

.

 **flashback sebelum Hinata tiba**

Naruto berjalan sendirian hendak keatap dari arah berlawanan seorang siswa bersurai coklet gaya rambut melan garafitasi berlari kencang saat dipersimpangan ino tiba tiba muncul tabrakan pun tak terelakkan, tabrak terjadi seperti slowmotion Naruto berlari mencoba menangkap tubuh Ino yang hendak terhempas kebelakang

"Kya, , ," jerit Ino lalu menutup matanya bersiap menerima sakit

Greeb tubuh mungil Ino tahan oleh Naruto, satu tangan Naruto menahan pinggang Ino satunya lagi menahan bahu ino, tangan Ino sepontan berpegangan bahu lebar Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya

"mau sampai kapan kau menutup matamu nona" tanya Naruto mata Ino pun terbuka

 **Deg** mereka terpesona keindahan mata mereka masing masing suara seseorang mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sang pelaku

"emm, , ,ano , ,eto, , ,gomen senpai" ucap sang penabrak pada Ino dengan muka memerah

"ah ya tidak apa apa lain kali jagan berlarian dilorong" jawab Ino masih belum sadar posisi -_-!

"ya senpai, kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap sang pelaku masih dengan muka memerah membuk lalu melengang pergi

Ino mengangkat satu alisnya heran kenapa muka siswa tadi memerah apa dia sakit pikirnya lalu mengalihkan pandanannya dan melihat ke Naruto " _tampan'_ ucap Ino dalam hati terpesona

"bisa kah kau berdiri dengan benar tangan ku pegal" ucap Naruto pada Ino dengan samar rona pink dipipinya

Ino yang tadinya terpesona seketika dibuat dongkol _,_ dan berdiri dengan kasar dan menghetakkan kakinya (well wanita itu paling sesitiv) muka Ino memerah entah kesal atau malu dan berlalu meninggal kan Naruto yang tersenyum tipis dan pergi keatap

 **Ino pov on**

akh leganya setelah kekamar mandi yosh sekarang tinggal kekantin pasti mereka sudah menunggu aku berjalan sendiri mau kekantin tiba ada yang mencul tiba tiba

"Kya , , ," teriak ku , ,

aku menutup mata ku bersiap merasa kan sakit tapi tak kunjung kurasakan, hangat dan nyaman lama sekali aku merindukan kenyamanan ini dan wangi citrusnya yang menenangkan menbuatku tenang

""mau sampai kapan kau menutup matamu nona" suara tegas nan lembut trdengar ditelingaku kubuka mataku **deg** warna sephirenya tajam seolah menghipnots dan menengelamkan ku

 **Ino pov of**

.

.

.

 **Naruto pov on**

aku berjalan menuju keatap untuk menemui teman teman ku yang sudah berkumpil disana aku berjalan sendiria karna Kiba sendang kekantin, aku tau maksud Kiba ingin kekantin untuk apa aku hanya bisa berdo'a berhasil Kiba, didepan ada siswa berlarian dilorong apa dia tak tau dilarang berlarian dilorong sekolah, Shit,! Ino tiba tiba merka pasti bertabrakan aku berlari sekencang mungkin semoga aku masih sempat , syukurlah aku masih sempat menagkapnya sebelum tubuhnya jatuh, dalam hati aku mendegus melihatnya begitu pasrah hendak jatuh sambil menutup mata, wajahnya sunguh cantik bila dilihat dari dekat tubuh rampingnya pas dalam pelukan ku hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang mungil bulu matanya yang lentik mau sampai kapan dia menutup matanya

"Mau sampai kapan kau menutup matamu nona" ucap ku dia membuka matanya dan entah kenapa aku tak bisa lepas memandang kebola matanya seolah menghinotis ku dan menengelamkan ku

 **Naruto pov of**

.

.

.

"pegal katanya memang aku berat apa,!" gerutu Ino sambil jalan menghetak hentakan kakinya, wajahnya tiba tiba merah saat ingat dirinya memeluk Naruto yah meski tanpa sengaja

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan sendirian hendak menuju keatap sekolah ada beberapa siswa yang memandang rendah dirinya tapi Naruto berjalan dengan pandangan datar mengabaikan pandangan teman satu sekolahnya baginya hal seperti ini sudah biasa, selama mereka tak main kekerasan Naruto akan diam saja

.

.

.

 **skip pulang sekolah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terkejut sesaat sebelum kembali me masang wajah, saat tiba tiba tangannya diseret siswa berkulit pucat surai itam klimis dan kedua temannya menuju belakang sekolah, ,

Bruk.. tubuhnyadihempaskan ketembok oleh sang pelaku,

.

.

"apa mau kalian" tanya Naruto pada mereka yang ditanya terkekeh jenaka sebelum menjwab

.

"aku cuma ingin mengatakan padamu saja, orang redah seperti mu jagang pernah bermimpi untuk bisa bersanding dengan Ino kau hanya akan terluka " ucap pemuda berkulit pucat pada Naruto

.

"benarkan Sakon, Ukon, , " tanyanya pada kedua temannya "karna aku tau kau sering memperhatikan Ino jadi buang jauh² perasaan mu itu padanya"

.

.

"ah terima kasih sekali atas perhatian mu" jawab Naruto dengan nada main main , , " masalah persaan ku padanya itu urusan ku dan kau tak punya hak untuk mengatur ku" lanjutnya dengan datar

.

" kau ,! harus berterima kasih pada Sai yang sudah baik hati, orang rendah seperti mu harus sadar diri, kau hanya anak yatim piatu yang beruntung bisa sekolah disini sedangkan Ino putri dari pengusaha terkenal, kau dan dia sangat jauh bagai langit dan bumi" ucap Ukon dengan menarik kerah baju Naruto

.

"apa yang kau ucapkan memang benar tapi bumi dan langit saling melengkapi, mungkin juga aku bisa melengkapi kekurangan dari Ino" jawab Naruto sambil menepis tangan Ukon lalu merapikan kerahnya

.

"jagan mimpi terlalu jauh bung, orang seperti mu tak mungkin diliriknya, aku yang sederajat dengannya saja tak digubris apa lagi kau " ucap Sai pada Naruto

.

"apa kau tak percaya diri bersaing dengan ku yang rendah ini untuk mendapatkan cinta Ino"jawab Naruto dengan senyum miring

.

Sai mengertakan giginya karna kesal Ukon dan Sakon pun mengeram karna merasa diremehkan, Ukan dan Sakon memegangi kedua tangan Naruto dan dihempaskan ketembok Bruuk, , , Naruto tak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun pada mereka, Sai menarik kerah baju Naruto bersiap memukul sebelum suara mengitruksi mereka

.

"ada apa ini, apa kalian sedang berkelahi" tanya guru Ibiki yang kebetulan patrori hari ini

.

"tidak sensei kami hanya berbincang" jawab Naruto sebelum membungkuk dan melengan pergi

* * *

 **Omake**

Dikantin sekolah

.

Hinata kembali kekantin berjalan menuju teman temannya disana ada Sakura, Tenten dan Karin lalu menunjukkan foto yang baru didapatnya ketiga temanya langsung heboh lalu mereka saling berbisik entah membicarakan lalu mereka berpelukan seperti dapat undian saja, beberapa saat kemudian Ino datang dengan samar dipipinya

.

.

.

.

Diatap sekolah

disana sudah berkumpul bahkan Kiba sudah datang beberapa saat kemudian Naruto datang dengan hawa bunga bunga bermekaran disekitarnya membuat yang lain heran

.

.

* * *

Maaf yang tadi pagi aku salah up

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tanks to : 74kriodan , krisskun12pb ,** Guest 1, Guest 2, Zzz

.

.

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga,,, terima kasih yang udah sempetin waktu kalian untuk baca fic aku yang gaje ini,,,kritik dan saran jangan sungkan,,, jangan lupa riview dikotak bawah ya,,,^_^ sampai jumpa dichap depan ya,,,**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter : 5

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumary : Naruto pemuda sederhana yang mendapatkan beasiswa disekolah terkenal dikonoha dan bertemu dengan Ino anak dari pengusaha terkenal dikonha. . . Ino gadis yang cantik seperti berbie tapi tak membuatnya menjadi gadis yang sombong. ino selalu menolak pria yang menyatakan cinta pada karna tak bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Akan kah Naruto dapat membuat Ino menutup masa lalunya dan membuka lembaran baru.**

 **.**

Warning: **ooc,gaje,typo, tulisan kadang ilang, alur cerita berantakan ide pasaran**

 **Disclaimer: naruto dan kawan² milik Masashi kishimoto aku cuma pinjam ^_^**

 **Rated:** **T**

 **Pair : NaruIno**

 **"** berbicara "

 **' berbicara dalam hati '**

 **" berbicara lewat hp "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meraih Bahagia**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 **Scene Sasuke dan Sakura.**

Saat ini Sakura sedang didalam mobil Sasuke. Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke yang sedang fokus menyetir mobilnya dengan laju sedang tak pake ngebut. Suasana didalam mobil sunyi tak ada yang bersuara. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya.

"Ekhem" Sasuke berdehem memecah keheningan.

Sakura menoleh kesamping guna melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa dipandang pun buka suara.

"Sedari tadi ku perhatikan. Sepertinya fikiran sedang tidak disini" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

Mendengar ucap Sasuke seketika wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Karena ketahuan sedang melamun juga senang Sasuke memperhatikan dirinya. Sakura berdehem sebelum menjawab ucapan dari Sasuke.

"Ekhem. . . Emm ano aku sebenernya ingin bertanya? Sesuatu padamu apa kau mau bisa menjawab dengan jujur?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke dengan gugup.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Eto, , , hn itu artinya iya atau tidak" tanya Sakura karna tak faham dengan bahasa Sasuke

"Iya tergantung dengan pertanyaannya?" balas Sasuke dengan acuh

"Aish. . Aku serius Sasuke kun"jawab Sakura pada Sasuke dengan mencubitan kecil dibahu Sasuke dan manyunkan bibirnya.

"Ah. . Cubitan mu sakit sakali Sakura"ucap Sasuke pada Sakura dengan mengosok bekas cubitan Sakura secara berlebihan.

"Biarin tau rasa! Whlek" jawab Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sakura menjawab pertannya Sasuke dengan ketus diakhiri dengan menjulurkan lidahnya lalu melengos. Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah Sakura. Jika diperhatikan lebih teliti maka akan melihat segaris senyum tipis terpoles diwajah datar Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat salah satu tangannya menuju kepala Sakura lalu menacak rambutnya. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu bersemu merah. Wajah yang tadi manyun berubah memerah tingkah berubah malu malu.

"Baiklah aku menjawab dengan jujur" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura dengan nada lembut.

"Ano. . Sebenarnya Naruto itu orangnya seperti apa" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya melembut penuh sayang. Berubah datar dan menjawab dengan nada dingin. Well siapa yang tak cemburu gadis yang kau suka malah bertanya tentang pria lain .😤.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentanya? Apa kau menyukainya"tanya Sasuke pada Sakura tanpa menoleh

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke langsung salah tingkah.

"Eto. . Aku tidak menyukainya tapi sebenarnya. . .bla. ..bla. . .bla beitulah" Sakura menjelas kan duduk perkaranya pada Sasuke.

Sakura menjelaskan semuanya dari a-z pada Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar. Sasuke mendengrkan baik baik apa yang sedang Sakura ceritakan padanya tanpa melepas pandangnya dari jalan raya. Lalu Sasuke menganguk mengerti. Lalu Sasuke menjawab pertannyaan Sakura barusan. Sambil mengemudi dan menggingat apa saja yang perlu dibertahukan pada Sakura

"Naruto itu. . .bla. . .bla. ." Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang Naruto yang iya ketahui pada Sakura.

Sakura mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke dengan seksama. Lalu mengangguk mengerti. Tiba tiba wajah cerah dengan senyum manis terpampang diwajahnya. Lalu meminta pendapat dari Sasuke.

"Ne. . Sasuke kun bagaimana kalau . .bla. . .bla. ."tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan sekasama ucapa Sakura.

"Hn. . Boleh juga idenya." Sasuke menyetujui usulan Sakura.

.

.

.

 **Scene Naruto.**

Naruto baru pulang dari sekolah sampai dirumah ia membuka pintu aprtemen sederhananya hanya ada satu ruangan yang beserta dapur dan kamar mandi kecil didalam kamar didalam kamar hanya ada ranjang berukuran kecil yang hanya muat untuk satu orang serta almari satu pintu ada meja belajar serta kursinya diatas meja ada kecil untuk menyimpan buku yang ia punya. Naruto berjalan menuju ranjang dan melempar tasnya dengan asal. Naruto merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang ia menatap langit langit kamar lalu ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ia tersenyum kecil saat teringat ia telah memeluk Ino dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto memainkan hpnya entah melalukan apa.

.

.

.

 **Scene Ino.**

Ino berjalan memasuki kedalam pekarangan setelah pintu gerbang dari dalam. Ino berjalan menuju rumah ia baru pulang dari sekolah ya ia tadi pulang mengunakan bus karna mobilnya kesayangannya sedang dibengkel sedangkan supir yang seharusnya menjemput sedang mengantar ibunya yang ada keperluan mendadak. Ino memasuki rumah mewahnya yang berlantai dua. Para maid yang berpapasan dengannya menunduk hormat pada nona mudanya Ino hanya menganguk ia sedang malas senyum yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah rebahan dikasurnya yang empuk. Ino menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu menuju kamarnya dilantai dua kamarnya berada. Ino memasuki kamar yang dominasi oleh warna ungu warna favoritnya. Ino menaruh tas sekolahnya diatas meja belajar ia lantas mengambil baju dan masuk kemar mandi. Ino keluar dari dalam kamar mandi setelah berganti dengan baju santai ia memakai baju berwarna orange bergaris hijau disisi bajunya dan celan pendek berwarna putih. Ino merebahkan dirinya dan menutup matanya.

.

.

.

 **Scene Naruto.**

Naruto kini memakai baju berwarna coklat dan ada tanda pusaran berwarna merah dan memakai celana berwarna putih keabu abuan. Naruto saat ini sedang membersihkan rumahnya menyapu dan mengepel ya kebiasaan sejak kecil sudah diajarkan kediplinan dan menjaga kebersihan. Seperti biasa sebelum berangkat kerja paruh waktu Naruto akan membereskan rumahnya karna kalau pagi tak sempat. Naruto kini telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah ia melihat jam masih menunjukan pukul tiga lewat tiga puluh lima menit. _'Mungkin ti_ _dur dulu saja sembarai menunggu'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati. Naruto berjalan menuju kekamar dan merebahkan diri diranjang kecilnya setelah memasang alaram ia lantas memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

 **Scene Ino**

Saat ini Ino sedang tidur. Badan Ino bergerak gelisah raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan dan air mata mengalir dari mata yang masih terpejam dan keringat mengalir dikening kepelipis kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri sambil isakan lirih terdengar dari mulutnya.

 **Scene mimpi Ino**

 **Ino melihat mobil berkeceptan tinggi menabrak seorang remaja bersurai merah yang berdiri ditengah jalan kejadiannya begitu cepat ia melihat tubuh pria tersebut melayang dan terjatuh terlentang kepalanya terbentur trotoar jalan. Ino lantas berlari menghampiri sang pria memangku kepala yang berlumuran darah dengan air mata berderai berlomba membasahi pipi putihnya.**

 **"Ja_ang_an men_nangis I_Ino" ucap sang pria dengan terputus putus tangannya memegang pipi Ino.**

 **"Ak_ku men_ncin_ntaimu I_Ino ohuk"ucap si pria dan darah keluar dari mulutnya.**

 **"Hisk. .hisk . .aku juga hisk. . mencintai mu. .hisk. . .kumohon bertahanlah" ucapa Ino dengan sesegukan.**

 **Si pria tersenyum ditengah menahan sakit "se_lama_at ti_ingg_gal" ia menutup matanya dengan senyum diwajahnya.**

 **"Tidak hisk. .ku mohon buka matamu hisk. .hisk ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. .hisk . .his"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibu Ino baru piulang ia bertanya pada salah satu maidnya apa sang anak sudah pulang atau bulum dan dijawab sudah dari tadi. Ibu Ino berjalan menuju kamar anaknya ia mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam beberapa kali masih ada jawaban ibu Ino langsung membuka pintu kamar Ino dan masuk kedalam mendapati sang anak sedang tertidur dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata yang masih terpejam badan Ino pun bergerak gelisah.

"Hisk. .tidak. . .tidak ku mohon jangan tinggal aku hisk. .hisk"igau Ino sambil terisak lirih dalam tidurnya.

Ibu Ino bergegas menghampiri sang anak dan menguncang tubuh Ino untuk membangunkan sang anak.

"Ino bagun sayang itu hanya mimpi"ucap sang ibu dengan suara lembut sambil menguncang tubuh Ino.

"Hisk. .hisk. .hisk. ." Ino tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Bangun Ino itu hanya mimpi sayang" ucap sang ibu dengan suara lembut sambil mengusapa kepala Ino dan menguncang tubuhnya

Akhirnya Ino membuka matanya dan mendapati sang ibu disampingnya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan cemas. Ino bangun dari tidur dan langsung memeluk tubuh ibunya sambil sesegukkan.

"Hisk . .ibu. .hisk. .semua. .salahku. .hiak. ."racau Ino sambil dekapan ibunya. Sang ibu mendekapanya erat dan mengelus pungung Ino dengan lembut.

"Sstt itu bukan salahmu sayang" ucap sang ibu berharap bisa meringankan kesedihan san putri.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga tapi keliatanya ceritanya agak meleneng deh dari chap pertama. sebenernya waktu hari sabtu aku bikin dan suda selesai tapi waktu mau disave jaringan eror hilang sudah .·´¯`(▂)´¯`·. semuanya . dan mood ku langsung hilang waktu mau nulis lagi jadi maaf ya jika alur ceritanya jadi aneh ini juga sebenernya aku paksain.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah fav, foll, dan reviewnya**

 **Dan maaf jika banyak typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter : 6

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumary : Naruto pemuda sederhana yang mendapatkan beasiswa disekolah terkenal dikonoha dan bertemu dengan Ino anak dari pengusaha terkenal dikonha. . . Ino gadis yang cantik seperti berbie tapi tak membuatnya menjadi gadis yang sombong. ino selalu menolak pria yang menyatakan cinta pada karna tak bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Akan kah Naruto dapat membuat Ino menutup masa lalunya dan membuka lembaran baru.**

 **.**

Warning: **ooc,gaje,typo, tulisan kadang ilang, alur cerita berantakan ide pasaran**

 **Disclaimer: naruto dan kawan² milik Masashi kishimoto aku cuma pinjam ^_^**

 **Rated:** **T**

 **Pair : NaruIno, Sasusaku,**

 **"** berbicara "

 **' berbicara dalam hati '**

 **" berbicara lewat hp "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meraih Bahagia**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 **Dirumah Ino**

Hari sabtu ini Ino sedang malas keluar ia hanya tiduran dikamarnya pandangan menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya terlinta ingatan bersama seseorang yang ia cintai.

 **Flahsback on**

 **Ino berjalan bersama seorang pria remaja seumuran dengannya bersurai merah dan ada tato didahinya, mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bergandenan tangan tangan besar sipria mengengam tangan mungil Ino dengan erat seolah tak ingin berpisah.**

 **"Gaara-kun sebenernya kita mau kemana sih" tanya Ino pada sipria aka Gaara sabaku. Wajah Ino menengok kesamping.**

 **"Hn"jawab Gaara dengan tak jelas. Ino memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban dari Gaara.**

 **"Bisakah menjawab dengan bahasa yang ku menggerti panda-kun"**

 **"Hn"jawab Gaara pada Ino. Wajah Ino tambah cemberut saja pasalnya dari tadi ditanya jawabanya cuma hn doank yang tak bisa diartikan apa pun oleh dirinya.**

 **Ino langsung mencubit pinggang Gaara karna kesal pertanyaan dari tadi tak ditanggapi olehnya. Gaara langsung meringis mendapat cubitan maut dari wanita disampingnya.**

 **"Sakit nona bawel" ucap Gaara sambil mengosok bekas cubitan Ino. Ino hanya menjulurkan lidahnya melepaskan gengaman tangan Gaara dan berjalan meninggalkan Gaara.**

 **"Hei.! awas kau ya"ujar agak keras Gaara bersiap untuk mengejar Ino.**

 **Ino langsung berlari saat mendengar suara Gaara. Mereka kejar kejaran seperti anak kecil tak peduli para pejalan kaki yang melihat mereka atau orang yang mengomel karna tak senggaja tersengol mereka. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Gaara berhasil menangkap Ino ia memeluk pinggan Ino dan mengelitikinya. Ino tertawa begitu lepas karna kegelian. para pejalan kaki yang melihat kelakuan GaaIno hanya mengelengkan kepala ada juga yang berujar.**

 **"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang"**

 **"Mereka serasi sekali"**

 **"Serasa dunia milik sendiri"**

 **"Jadi ingat masa muda ya tsuma"ucap pria yang sudah berumur pada istrinya yang dijawab dengan angukkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hahaha. . .haha. . .sudah. . .aku. .tak . .kuat. .haha...ampun. ."ujar Ino sambil tertawa karna gelitikan Gaara.**

 **Gaar tak mengubris ucapan Ino dan tetap mengelitikinya meski Ino minta ampun.**

 **"Hahaha. . .oke. . oke. . .hahaha. . .aku minta maaf. . .panda-kun. ."ujar Ino sambil tertawa.**

 **Gaara melepaskan gelitikannya sedangkan Ino memegangi perutnya karna lelah tertawa dan memanyukan bibirnya. Gaara tersenyum melihat wajah Ino yang cemberut seperti anak kecil saja ia mengcak poni Ino yang langsung ditepis oleh pemiliknya.**

 **"Hei jangan mengacak poni ku nanti bertakan tau"ujar Ino sambil menepis tangan Gaara.**

 **"Sebenernya kau mau membawaku kemana panda-kun" tanya Ino sekali lagi.**

 **"Sudah ikut saja nanti kau juga tau" ujar Gaara sambil mengandeng Ino**

 **Mereka berjalan dalam diam hingga sampai dibukit hokage mereka berdiri memandang kerlap kerlip lampu dari bukit tersebut.**

 **"Wah ini indah sekali Gaara-kun tapi kenapa kamu mengajak ku malam begini kesini" tanya Ino sambil menengok ke Gaara.**

 **"Sudah lihat saja nanti kau akan tau" ujar Gaara sambil menyuruh Ino memandang kota dari bukit.**

 **Ino menuruti kemauan Gaara ia melihat kota yang terlihat indah oleh lampu-lampu yang terang namun tiba tiba lampu lampu itu mati ia menengok ke Gaara. Gaara yang melihat Ino menuruti kemauannya lantas mengetik sesuatu pada hpnya lalu memasukkan kembali kesaku ia menengok ke Ino dan melihat Ino sedang melihat dirinya ia lantas menghampiri Ino.**

 **"Lihat lah kedepan Ino kau akan tau" ucap Gaara sambil menatap kedepan.**

 **Ino melihat kedepan kota sedang mati lampu lalu ada beberapa lampu mulai menyala ia memperhatikan terus hingga lampu tersebut membentuk tulisan I LOVE U terlihat indah dikegelapan kota meski hanya beberapa detik hingga semua lampu menyala semua.**

 **"Aku tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaan ku Ino dan aku juga tak pandai merangka kata jadi apa jawaban mu Ino aku mencintai mu sejak pertama berjumpa" ucap Gaara sambil memegang kedua tangan Ino.**

 **Ino menangis melihat tulisan tersebut, lalu tangan Gaara menggengam tangannya ia mendengar semua ucapan Gaara ia langsung memeluk tubuh Gaara setelah Gaara menyelesaikan ucapannya.**

 **"Baka kihs. . .kupikir hanya. . .hisk. . .aku yang. . .menyimpan. . . hisk. . .perasaan ini. . .hisk aku takut jika aku . . .hisk mengunkapkannya pertemanan kita jadi hacur. .hisk. ."racau Ino dalam pelukan Gaara. Gaara membalas pelukan Ino.**

 **"Jadi apa kau mau jadi kekasih ku"tanya Gaara dengan lembut sambil menangkup wajah Ino dan menghapus air matanya.**

 **Ino mengangukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Gaara ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyum Ino lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino dan terjadilah ciuman pertama mereka**

 **Flahsback of**

lamunan Ino buyar saat mendengar dering ponselnya, ia mengambil ponselnya ya ada di atas meja belajar lalu melihat siapa yang menelfon lalu mengeser layarnya dan menempelkan ditelinga dan duduk dikursi belajar.

 **"Moshi-moshi jidat"** sapa Ino pada sahabatnya.

 **". . . . ."** Ino mendengarkan ucapan sahabatny **a.**

 **"Tidak, memang kenapa Saki?"** jawab Ino dengan kernyitan didahinya.

 **". . . . ."** Ino menyadar pada kursi dan memejamkan matanya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum menjawab.

 **"Tidak bisa"** jawab Ino.

 **". . . . ."**

 **"Tidak, hari ini aku dirumah saja"** jawab Ino.

 **". . . . . "** Ino mendengus kecil saat mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

 **"Hari aku sedang malas Saki"** jawab Ino sambil memaikan jarinya diatas meja.

 **" . . . . . "** Ino hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan sahabatnya.

 **"Baiklah besok jam berapa"** jawab Ino.

 **" . . . . ."** Ino mendengarkan jawaban dari sahabatnya.

 **"Oke jidat, jaa.."** jawab Ino lalu menaruh ponselnya kembali diatas meja. Ia berjalan keluar kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Dirumah Sakuara**

Saat ini didalam kamar Sakura sedang ramai karena teman-temannya sedang berkumpul. Hinata dan Karin sedang duduk diatas sofa sambil menonton sambil mengemil sedang kan Tenten duduk dikarpet sambil membolak balikan majalah fashion milik Sakura saat in mereka sedang berkumpul dirumah Sakura sedangkan Sakura sendiri sedang duduk diatas ranjang sambil menelefon sahabatnya yang tak hadir.

" **. . . . ."** Sakura menempelkan hpnya ditelingga menunggu pangilannya diangkat.

 **"Moshi-moshi pig, Ino apa kau sedang sibuk?.."** tanya Sakura pada Ino.

". . . . ." Sakura mendengarkan.

" **Apa kau bisa datang ke rumah ku Ino?.."** tanya Sakura.

 **". . . . ."** Sakura mendengus kecil mendengar jawaban Ino.

 **"Yah padahal yang lain sedang kumupul disini pig, apa kau akan ada acara Ino?.."** jawab Sakura dengan suara terdengar kecewa.

 **". . . . ."** Sakura mendengarkan jawab dari Ino.

 **"Daripada dirumah aja mending kesini pig nanti kita jalan-jalan dimall atau ke taman hiburan"** ujar Sakura dengan suara riang.

 **". . . . ."** wajah Sakura yang tadinya cerah berubah murung mendengar jawaban Ino.

 **"Bagaimana kalau besok saja.?"** tanya Sakura pada Ino, **"ayolah pig kita sudah lama tak jalan-jalan bersama"** tambah Sakura dengan suara merengek seperti anak kecil, saat tak mendapat tanggapan dari Ino.

". . . ." Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari sebrang.

" **Besok kita jemput jam sepuluhan Ino, ah jangan lupa dandan yang cantik ne, jaa..."** Sakura menutup telefonnya dengan senyum lebar terpoles di bibirnya.

Sakura mengetik pesan untuk seseorang dengan senyum dibibirnya lalu ia meletakkan hpnya setelah menerima balasan dari seberang, Sakura menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang beekumpul menonton televisi Hinata dan Karin sedang duduk disofa sedangkan Tenten lebih memilih lesehan dikarpet sambil ngemil keripik kentang Sakura duduk disamping Tenten dan mengambil keripik yang ada ditoples yang sedang didekap Tenten.

"Bagaimana Saki,! apa Ino mau datang?..."tanya Karin pada Sakura.

"Ino tak mau datang katanya sedang malas keluar.." jawab Sakura disambut desahan kecewa dari teman-temannya.

"Yah,,! Trus bagaimana kita menjalankan recana kita..?" ucap Hinata lesu.

"Tenang saja gril, aku sudah membujuknya dan kita jalankan besok rencana kita" ucap Sakura dengan senyum dibibirnya serta mengacungkan jempolnya.

Karin, Hinata, dan Tenten ikut tersenyum lalu mereka langsung serempak memeluk Sakura. Sakura yang merasa kurang nyaman langsung berontak.

"Hei,! lepas aku sulit bernafas tau" ucap Sakura sambil berontak.

Karin, Hinata, dan Tenten pun melepaskan pelukan maut mereka dan memasang senyum kikuk.

"Ku harap rencana kita berhasil, aku ingin Ino bisa move on dan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri" ujar Karin dengan lirih

Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten termenung mendengar ucapan Karin ya mereka tau maksud ucapan dari Karin, Ino selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian sang kekasih, Ino berfikir andai saja jika ia tak termakan cemburu mungkin kekasihnya masih ada.

Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Tenten serta keluarga dan teman-teman Ino yang lain berharap suatu saat ada seseorang yang bisa membuat Ino move on dan memberi pengertian bahwa semua yang terjadi sudah kehendak kami-sama.

"Tapi apa kalian sudah menyelidiki? kalau dia mencintai Ino" tanya Tenten memecah keheningan.

Tenten melihat teman-temannya Sakura dan Hinata memasang wajah tenang Karin langsung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Tenten dan mondar mandir tak jelas

"Ah,! ya kenapa aku lupa masalah itu, Saki, Hinata bagaimana ini,? kita harus memastikan dulu perasaan dia pada Ino,,, kalian pasti tak ingin kan melihat Ino terpuruk lagi,!?.." ujar Karin sambil mondar mandir.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya memasang senyum penuh arti, Tenten yang jenganelihat tingkah Karin yang selalu heboh langsung melempar bantal sofa ke Karin. Karin menghentikan aksinya dan langsung mendelik ke arah Tenten sedangkan yang ditatap memasang tampang seolah berkata "apa.!"

"Bisakah kau tenang dulu biarkan Sakura dan Hinata menjawab dulu, siapa tau mereka sudah cari informasi,!.." omel Tenten.

Karin hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Tenten lalu berjalan kearah sofa dan mendudukan diri dengan kasar dan memasang muka cemberut Sakura dan Hinata terkikik Tenten cuma acuh.

"Ehm, aku sudah mencari informasi tentang dia dari sumber terpercaya,,! aku rasa kalau kita mak comblang kan keduanya tak masalah..?! tapi aku tak yakin dia mencintai Ino atau tidak pasalnya waktu aku tanya perasaan dia ke Ino bagaimana,? ia hanya menjawab mungkin,,?" ucap Sakura.

"Kalau kau tau tidak Hinata secara pacar mu kan dekat dengan dia..?" tanya Karin.

"Emm aku sudah mencari informasi dari Kiba-kun katanya dia mencintai Ino..." jawab Hinata. Mereka bertiga tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan dari Hinata.

"Tapi kenapa dia tak pernah terlihat pendekatan pada Ino ya beda sama kulit pucah yang suka memasang senyum palsu itu.." ucap Tenten.

"Kulit pucat..!? maksudmu Sai Tenten..?" tanya Karin pada Tenten.

"Iya siapa lagi yang suka menebar senyum palsu,,, beberapa hari yang lalu saja aku dan Hinata melihat si Sai memaksa Ino untuk pulang dengannya. padahal Ino sudah menolak jadi aku dan Hinata langsung saja bilang kalau Ino akan bareng kita,, ya kan Hinata..?" jelas Tenten dan minta dukungan Hinata. Dan angukan sebagai jawaban.

"Dasar tidak tau malu padahal Ino kan jelas-jelas sudah menolak pernyataan cintanya waktu itu" ujar Sakura dan dijawab angukan dari yang lain.

"Dari kabar yang ku dengar bukankah saat ini Sai sedang dekat dengan Yuki teman satu kelas ya..?" ucap Karin.

"Yui siswi cantik itu.?! tak ku sangka Sai bisa memacarinya tapi kenapa masih mendekati Ino dasar playboy..!" ucap Tenten.

"Untung Ino tak menerima cintanya" sahut Hinata.

"Sudahlah tak usah bahas dia yang penting diantara kita tak ada yang disakiti Sai. oh ya bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Kiba, Hinata?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Memang Hinata dan Kiba kenapa?" tanya Karin karna tak tau masalah antara KibaHina.

"Makanya jangan sibuk pacaran terus jadi ketinggalan cerita" celetuk Tenten

"Aku dan Kiba-kun sudah baikan, kemaren malam dia datang ke rumah dan menjelaskan alasan dia tak hadir waktu itu, Kiba-kun juga membawa coklat dan bunga mawar merah dan putih.." ucap Hinata.

"Chiee... aku tak menyangka ternyata si puppy bisa romantis juga..." goda Karin yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

Sakura, Tenten, Karin terkik melihat wajah Hinata yang merona. Hinata mendengus lalu senyum jail terpasang dibibirnya.

"Ne, Sakura-chan bagaiman kelanjutan hubungan mu dengan Sasuke.?! Apa Sasuke sudah menembak mu? " tanya Hinata.

"Belum ada kemajuan yang siknifikat kami cuma saling tukar no dan email saja" ujar Sakura

"Aku juga melihat mu pulang bersama dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu.!" ucap Tenten sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Apa tidak ada kejadian yang wow.! gitu?" tambahnya.

"Tidak ada kejadian apa pun dia cuma mengantar ku pulang kok" jawabnya dengan wajah memerah "suwer aku tak bohong" ujar Sakura saat mendapat tatapan menyelidik dari teman-temannya.

"Wow jadi kabar kedekatan kalian yang gempar di sekolah bukan gosip belaka Saki? selamat akhirnya perasaan mu tersambut juga.." ujar Karin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura.

"Nah sekarang tinggal kau Tenten, bagaimana apa sudah ada kemajuan dengan si iklan sampo.?" tanya Karin.

"Ya masih gitu-gitu aja tak ada kemajuan apa-apa" jawab Tenten lesu.

"Kamu tembak dulu saja Tenten jangan sampe kau jadi jomblo diantara kita" gurau Karin wajah Tenten langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Karin yang lainnya hanya terkikik.

.

.

.

Kafe tempat Naruto bekerja saat ini sedang ramai-ramainya Naruto berjalan kesana kemari melayani pengunjung yang datang dan terdapat Sasuke dan teman-temannya disalah meja ya mereka saat ini sedang nongkrong dicafe tempat Naruto kerja untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka. Naruto berjalan menghampiri meja teman-temannya ia berdiri.

"Jadi apa ada yang mau pesan lagi?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Lalu untuk apa kalian memanggil ku..?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku cuma ingin bicara sebentar. Naruto besok kita semua akan jalan dan aku ingin kamu juga ikut" ucap Sasuke datar Naruto memjamkan matanya mencoba mengigat apa besok ada acara atau tidak.

"Kelihatannya aku tak bisa ikut Sas, besok aku akan berkunjung ke panti" ujar Naruto.

"Mendokusei, ke panti kan bisa sore hari Naru" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau lupa kalau minggu sore aku kerja.!" ujar Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya mendengus.

"Sesekali libur tak masalah Naru..? ayolah istirahat kan badan mu sejenak dan kita jalan-jalan jangan kerja terus nikmati masa remaja mu Naru.?" ucap Kiba.

"Benar apa kata si puppy, kami tau kamu harus kerja tapi jika sesekali libur tak masalah kan..?" timpal Jugo Naruto menghela nafas sejenak.

"Huff, baiklah kali ini aku akan ikut siapa saja yang akan ikut..?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita semua akan pergi" jawab Kiba.

"Wow! jadi kalian tak kencan dengan pacar kalian masing-masing Kiba Jugo?" ucap Naruto.

"Hinata bilang mau jalan dengan teman-temannya" jawab Kiba dengan malas.

"Sama Karin juga katanya mau jalan dengan mereka" ujar Jugo Naruto menganguk mendengar jawaban Kiba dan Jugo.

"Emm. Baiklah aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaan ku, aku permisi dulu".ujar Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga tapi keliatanya ceritanya tambah aneh aja ya...** **maaf** **karena daku baru up sebenernya aku lagi males tapi ga bisa tenang cos masih ngutang beberapa fic lainnya jadi ya aku usahain biar bisa selesaiin salah satu fic ku dulu,**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah fav, foll, dan reviewnya,** **terima kasih juga yang udah nyempeti waktu kalian buat baca fic ku yang gaje ini.**

 **Dan maaf jika banyak typo** **kadang tulisan hilang dan bikin bingung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
